


The Cherry Blossom That Grows

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Barebacking, Begging, Breeding Kink, Come Marking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, For a Friend, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kinda Self-Insert, Light Angst, Married Life, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, OOC, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, soft Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Not using protection once didn't seem like a bad idea, especially with the added kink and overall pleasure that came with.But, after two whole months of keeping what was growing inside you a secret, you finally decided to come clean to your husband.Was he going to be excited or leave you to rot?
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 112





	The Cherry Blossom That Grows

**Author's Note:**

> after reading the manga, i believe that levi has a very soft spot for kids, thus this short fic was born.
> 
> enjoy!

"Tired, I assume?" You hummed, helping Levi out of his suit once the door to your home opened. He gave you a small nod and kissed your forehead, walking over to a couch and slouching down. You only sighed and walked to stand in front of him, lowering yourself to sit on his lap. As if on cue, his hands would go to grip your thighs.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll bring you some black tea?" You suggested with a smile, caressing his hair and admiring the way the thin pieces would fall under your fingertips. His natural scent filled the air- spruce trees and vanilla.

"Alright." Levi accepted the offer, standing up once you removed yourself from his lap and headed over to the kitchen. The sound of his footsteps faded out, but soon enough, a piece of classical music was played on a vinyl player. You weren't a fan of classical music, but you knew Levi was and by the looks of it, he looked tired and full of it, so you sucked it up and continued to make his favorite drink.

After you headed inside your shared bedroom and closed the door behind you, you'd make your way over to where he lay, sprawled out on the bed with nothing more than his boxers and a hand over his eyes.

"Here you go, dear." You whispered, gently placing the cup of tea as to not make a lot of sounds only to let out a yelp when you were suddenly pulled into the mattress. Levi appeared above you, a gentle look on his face. He wasn't a man of... words or expressions. But you knew that from the two of you started hanging out. The little things he'd do to tell you that he loved you was to get close and intimate and close with you. Entering the shower when you were inside, hugging you from behind despite a lack of clothing, and nipping at your neck when no one was looking were all signs of how he felt about you. There were rarely days he'd say 'I love you', as he would get all flustered and embarrassed, but it usually happened when he was either drunk or you took care of him whilst he was sick.

But, again, you loved him the way he was. Because despite his tough exterior, he was ever so soft inside. It took you a long time to crawl your way to his heart, but it was most certainly worth it.

"Your tea's going to get cold." You murmured, caressing his face with your hands and bringing him down to kiss the top of his forehead.

"Don't care." Levi responded, taking both your hands onto one of his own to kiss at your neck, biting and sucking.  
Oh, did you also mention how much of a gentleman he was in bed? Sure he had his kinks, but there were rarely ever times where he'd get reckless.

"Mmm, I missed you." Your husband whispered, backing up to open your black, button-up, silk shirt. His eyes fluttered in the moonlight, hands keeping yours in place while being careful as to not hurt you. You jumped as he unclasped your bra with one hand and moved down to suck on your breast, rutting his leg on your clothed sex at the same time.

"Oh, god. Are you planning on teasing me the whole night?" You tittered, roaming your hands on his back before sucking on his neck to leave marks as well. You felt him smile against your chest, and lord behold how majestic he looked above you.

The way his hands roamed your skin was more than just a lustful touch. It was something else, something you couldn't quite put your finger on. The only thing you knew was that it felt good, too good, and warm to be true- you were grateful for being the only one able to feel it. Sure, Levi had a number of partners in the past, but he always mentioned how they never lasted due to him never wanting to get intimate with them. Not like you could really judge them, most people expect some sort of sexual experience multiple times through a relationship, but for Levi, it'd take a little more than a year to accomplish it.

Even then, once the two of you reached a little more than one year of being together, the only thing he'd do was kiss you on your chest and other areas, but rarely ever went below the belt. He preferred seeing _you_ touch and enjoy yourself- and still does, but after five long years, he finally opened up enough to let you see his deepest fantasies, both non-sexual and sexual. 

It didn't take you quite long to notice just how possessive he was. Whenever you visited Levi at his office and stumbled upon Erwin, he always made sure to not leave the two of you alone for long. His friend understood his protectiveness, and never really bugged him about it. Hange, on the other hand, was completely different. They always got up-close and personal with you, far too close for comfort. They'd whisper things in your ear, slid an arm around your waist, feed you with a spoon- all in front of your husband. It was likely just to tease him, but you couldn't help but get embarrassed and a flushed face whenever they decided to do such things.

"Do you enjoy being pampered by Hange?" Levi murmured against your neck, pressing himself closer to you. "I bet you do, don't you? You never really make an attempt to move away. Do you have any idea how much it irks me?" He continued, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips when you scratched his back. 

"Answer me." He commanded.

"No-! I don't!" You'd respond, whining softly when his tongue fell flat on your tit to suck and swirl around the nipple. You pulled on his hair which only edged him, letting out a low moan at the feeling. Was he a masochist? Probably, but you were in no place to tease him.

"I want you to prove it to me, then." Levi lowered and backed himself up, using his hands to remove both your pants and underwear at the same time. He'd rest your thighs on his shoulders, slightly lifting you up from the bed as he'd let his tongue fall on the top of your cunt, wasting no time in putting it to good use. His fingers were then shoved into your mouth with no warning, but as if it were instinct, you began to suck on them. He'd grin, circling his tongue around your clit and sucking at the top every now and then. You could only let out small wails and moans at the sensation, trying to push yourself against his face for further friction. But with one hand on your hip, it was now impossible to move. 

His skin was tender, but if he really wanted to, the veins on both his hands and arms would pop up, as well as the defined muscles on them. Finally, he pulled his fingers from your mouth and dropped them down to your slit, barely giving you any time to prepare as he'd shove two of his fingers inside, getting a move on as they'd move both in and out of you. With the continuous stimulation, it'd only be a matter of seconds before you'd near your end. You wondered how he could be so skilled with his tongue and fingers, they truly felt like an angel's touch. So gentle yet quick.

You pulled on his hair, earning a half-groan, half-moan from him. You'd breathe out- shakily, as warmth pooled at the bottom of your stomach. Your thighs hugged Levi's skull as you came, and if it weren't for your clouded mind, you would have heard him chuckle.

After some time, you regained your senses, eyes fluttering open and getting welcomed with your husband's forehead, his lips leaving pepper-mint kisses on your cheeks. 

"You're so _fucking_ wet for me. Is that how much you want me?" Levi teased, the pads of his fingers going over your cunt. You whined, looking off to the side. As if he'd have one of his questions unanswered.

"Answer me." He spat, retrieving his hand to hold your face only to then shove both fingers inside your mouth. "How badly do you want me?"

"Very fucking badly." You admitted, trying to move downward so that you could rut against his leg. A hand on your thigh stopped you, though.

"How badly?" Levi continued, removing his fingers to lick them himself.

"Just fuck me already!" You cried out, moving your hands downwards in an attempt to please yourself. Keyword; attempt. His other hand stopped both of your own.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" He leaned down, sucking on your neck whilst waiting for an answer. "If you don't tell me, I'll just leave you here. With both your arms tied, thus you'll be like a bitch in heat- begging for my cock like the slut that you are." His knee rested on your crotch but had no intention to move. His right-hand dove to play with your nipple, his left still holding your wrists still.

"However you want!" You breathed out, looking off to the side once more. "Fuck me raw in the utmost vulnerable position, have me moan so loud the neighbors hear us and make me scream so hard I forget my own name."

Silence. For a full ten seconds- the longest ten seconds of your life was there only silence in the room. But, at long last, you heard a belt come undone and drop to the floor. Soon enough, his pants and underwear followed.

Too distracted you were to process the moment two hands on your hips flipped you over. With your ass in the air, you tried to get on your hands and knees, but skin coming in contact with your back made you stop.

"Oh, I'll fuck you raw." Levi whispered in your ear, a hand playing with your tit as the other ran across your stomach. "Breed you. Have you so full of my kids that it'll leak down for days on end." He carried on, positioning himself. "Maybe then will Hange see that you belong to me. And _only_ me." Were the last words that slipped out of his mouth before he rocked his hips forwards and sheathed himself inside, bottoming out in a matter of seconds. The two of you moaned in unison, your hands gripping the sheets as he began to move.

"God- fuck!" You keened, pushing yourself even further against the man. He complied with your movements, using one of his hands to hold your breast and another to keep your mouth open. Drool dripped from your lips, an overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through your body all within.

"So needy for me." Levi grunted, heavy breaths blowing in and out of his nose that tickled your neck. "Sucking me right in- like the whiny whore that you are." He continued, moving you upwards with the pull of your hair. A hand on your bottom thigh and another holding your torso, you'd now be riding him with the speed he desired. " _My_ whiny whore. No one else's." 

You nodded at his words with a moan, trying to keep up with the rugged thrusts and quick rate he was moving at. Lips sucked on your neck, a number of bites following suit that would for sure stay for days on end. 

"Mine." Your husband whispered, pulling out to set your back on the bed. "Every inch of your body is mine. I'll mark it if I have to."

Your arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down into a hot kiss as he pushed himself inside once more. Your hips bucked upward, loud whines leaving your lips at the overstimulation. Yet again, you felt your orgasm nearing. With your chest fluttering a bright pink, a scream followed suit with the clawing at your lover's back when you came.

Levi grinned, pinning your hands with one of his to either side of your body as he sat himself up, still buried deep within you. His right hand touched at your stomach, pressing on it gently. All you could do was jump and cry out at the feeling, your body sensitive to the touch as you had yet to come down from your high.

"Fill you. That's what I'll be doing." Levi murmured, a sadistic smile on his face. "You'll be so stuffed that no matter how much you try to clean yourself up, you will still remain as full as ever." Your husband tittered, letting go of your wrists as he picked up his pace and finally finished himself inside of you. You'd jump off the mattress, a dry moan following with your hands clinging to the sheets for dear life. 

Once more, your mind was clouded as so were your eyes. Fuck did it feel good, possibly the best fuck in your life- but god it tired you. So much so, that, you could barely comprehend what Levi was planning on doing when he raised your legs.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I'd fill you to the brim." Levi commented, using the ends of his fingers to push anything that leaked out inside. You tried to move away, the overstimulation becoming too much for you. But, if Levi wanted something, he was going to get it. His lips would leave kisses in the inner part of your thighs, eyes darting across your body. A sense of pride grew on his chest, proud of being able to get you so... tired and satisfied.

In the end, your husband carried you to the bathtub and gave you well-deserved aftercare. His soapy hands roamed over your body, cleaning every part with tender care. 

"I love you." He muttered, rubbing his cheek on the back of your neck.

Your heart fluttered. For the first time in your relationship, did you hear him say those words. Leaning your head back on his shoulder, you smiled.  
"Me, too."

\-----------------------------

A whole month passed and signs of you being possibly pregnant became more apparent. You had begun to get nauseous, your cycle missed, and your breasts had grown swollen. But, you ignored it. You didn't buy a pregnancy test.

The chances of you carrying Levi's child were low, right?

No, not exactly.

Because another whole month passed. And now you sat in the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet with a pregnancy test on the ground, clearly marking positive. Tears flooded your eyes, a headache following. Just what were you supposed to do?! Tell your husband or not? You weren't quite sure of his view on having kids, so it just added to the nervousness of it all.

"[Name]? I'm home." Levi knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer as he walked in. You backed up, being too slow to grab the test that was on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, eyes widening upon realizing.

"Are you...?" He whispered, crawling to where you sat.

"Yes, I am, you idiot!" You cried out, trying to push him away. It was too much for you. But a pair of arms wrapping around your body took you by surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levi questioned, his hands running through your hair.

"I wasn't sure what you'd think of it." You answered, hiccups accompanying your words.

"I'm glad you are."

"Huh?"

"You know I hate repeating myself, but I'm glad you're pregnant." Levi sighed, using his hand to make you look up. "I've always wanted to be a father. Especially if it were with to be yours." He continued, gently caressing your stomach.

You hummed, using your hands to cup his cheeks to kiss the top of his forehead.

"You'll be a great father."

**Author's Note:**

> i promise chapter 8 of 'Nights to Remember' will be out soon! i just havent had the inspo to write and i dont wanna give you all a half-assed chapter :/


End file.
